1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to learning and, more particularly, a learning toy having a reward system to provide motivation and reinforce learning in a user by providing stickers in response to correctly answered problems and questions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children, although having a great capacity for learning, are not always motivated to learn. Instead, they would rather do what they love most, which is play. In light of such innate behavior, prior art learning toys have been developed that attempt to provide learning games that children find interesting and fun to play. A factor that helps motivate children to learn from and interact with learning toys is the promise of a reward when a question or task is completed successfully. In prior art learning toys and, in particular, electronic learning toys, the reward is generally an interesting or funny sound and/or graphic on a display screen, sometimes followed by a voice message on a speaker congratulating the child for a job well done. Unfortunately, visual and a child's interest in the learning device and also may not be enough to motivate a child to continue using the learning device in the future. Furthermore, the sound effects for an incorrect answer are sometimes more pleasing or interesting to the ears of the child and may cause the child to repeatedly enter incorrect answers.
Thus, what is needed, is a system that captures a child's imagination and fosters a child's desire to keep using the learning device and to enter correct answers by providing a reward that leads to additional interesting and fun-filled activities, which may advantageously also provide additional learning opportunities.